Girl Tips
by bookloverwithninjaskills
Summary: Girl Tips with Percy and the gang.  INCLUDES A SHORT STORY AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER HAVING TO DO WITH WRITING OF THE TIPS  T for language and maybe some content.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO.**

**Note: There will be six chapters; in each, there will be four to six tips. After, (the scene is after they're making the list up to that point) there will be a short story with some responses from the boys. It will say "Out of List".**

_Girl Tips_

_By: Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and others._

_Tip #1 (by Travis Stoll):_ Girls like flowers. Get them flowers.

_**-Ex:**_ Travis walks to Katie. "Katie, I got you flowers." Travis pulls out a dozen roses.

Katie says, "Travis, they're beautiful! I love them! Thank you." She hugs Travis; he gets to touch her butt.

_Tip #2 (by Nico di Angelo): _Girls love it when you call them beautiful randomly, but sometimes they get embarrassed.

_**-Ex:**_Thalia is stretched out on her bed, screaming the lyrics to a song at the top of her lungs. "Thals, you're beautiful. Did you know that?"

Thalia blushes a tomato red. "Thanks Nico."

_Tip #3 (by Travis Stoll): _If you're going to text a girl, use smiley faces and hearts; she wants to know that you're glad she's texting you instead of an annoyance.

_**-Ex:**_Travis never receives a text from Katie first. He sends her a simple, "Hey :) I've been thinking about you all day 3" She replies back with, "Really? ;)"

_Tip #4 (by Percy Jackson):_ Girls hate when you don't call them back within an hour.

_**-Ex: **_Percy's on Facebook because he just got off work. Annabeth messages him.

Annabeth: Percy Jackson, why haven't you called me back? You're on Facebook for gods' sake!

Percy: *sigh* I just got off work five minutes ago. I'll call you now…

Out of list 

Travis peered over Percy's shoulder when he finished writing his tip. "Guys, Percy's whipped! Annabeth gets _pissed _when he doesn't call her back within an hour. She's like a fucking Nazi."

Percy turned around. "Travis, you didn't need to share that."

Connor shrugged. "So? We were going to find out anyways. Besides, Travis uses hearts in nearly text message to Katie," Connor replied.

They all laughed at him. "Dude, she's got _you _whipped," Percy shouted.

Travis growled, "Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you."

Nico laughed. "Oh, is Katie-Waty's Travie-Wavie upset?" He asked in a baby voice.

Travis's face had turned the color of his red Converse. "Nico, you're daring me."

Nico held out his hand. "Okay, I'm done. Sorry man."

Travis shook Nico's hand, but he did try to suffocate it.

"Same time next week for writing down more?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I got a date with Annabeth," said Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PJO.**

_Girl Tips_

_Tip #5 (by Jason Grace): _Never call a girl ugly, even if you're just joking or being sarcastic.

_**-Ex:**_ Piper came out of her walk-in closet. "Does this dress look good enough to go to Clarisse's engagement party? Do I look pretty in it?"

Jason said sarcastically, "No, you look ugly in it."

Piper ran in the closet to look in the full length mirror. "Oh gods, you're right."

Jason yelled, "Piper, I was kidding. You look wonderful."

_Tip #6 (by Percy Jackson): _When a girl picks out a pretty ring, you better buy it behind her back for a present.

_**-Ex: **_Percy and Annabeth are in Macy's. "Percy, come look at this pretty ring!" Annabeth says excitedly. He walks over and sees it, nodding his agreement. "Will you buy it for me?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't have the money babe. I'm sorry."

Annabeth sighed. "It's okay." She went to look at something.

Percy said to the cashier. "Now, I want to buy that." When the girl rang it up, he handed over the money; he slipped it into one of the shopping bags he was holding.

Three weeks later, he gives it to Annabeth; she takes it, all surprised and everything. "Aw, thank you!" Then she proceeds to make out with Percy.

_Tip #7 (by Leo Valdez): _Be yourself. If you agree with everything, they're going to catch on and call you a "fucking liar".

_**-Ex: **_When Leo first met Piper, he was hitting on her. "So tell me about yourself," Leo said.

Piper said, "Okay… Well, my favorite color's green."

Leo said, "Me too!"

"My favorite food is broccoli."

"Mine too!"

"My favorite movie is 17 Again."

"Mine as well!"

"A turn-off is a fucking liar that agrees with you so he'll get laid." Leo's face turned red.

_Tip #8 (by Connor Stoll): _There are a few things you never say to a girl such as: I totally agree with you; this house is dirty; make me a sandwich. Phrase One- It's gay and… just read Tip #7. Phrase Two- It's dirty? Most of the time, she's working hard, and it's your fault. Phrase three- Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself.

_**-Ex: **_Do we really need one? No? Cool then.

_Tip #9 (by Nico di Angelo): _If you're going to flirt, don't use a cheesy pickup line.

_**-Ex: **_Leo's over there; Nico's spying on his fail.

Leo says, "Whoa. Your halo's so bright. It's blinding me." Leo… receives a slap to the face.

Out of List

Leo's fingers flickered orange with fire. "You are just pushing the limits, aren't you?"

Nico flipped his hair out of his face. "Yeah. I feel like I should though; it's fun."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Stupid."

Nico laughed. "And who knew how to defeat the giants before you? I did. Who knew about Demigod Phones before you did? I did. Who taught you how to dougie? I did. Who called you Leah in a story and got an awesome grade? I did. Who helped you with geometry? I did. And who—"

Leo's face turned the color of fire; this was not surprising because his nose and jaw were emitting flames. It made everyone, especially Percy and Jason, burst out laughing. Travis and Connor started literally rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs.

Leo coughed loudly and announced, "Same time next week," before leaving the room.


End file.
